


Kingly Raiment

by thwompnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwompnight/pseuds/thwompnight
Summary: An alternate universe in which Noctis is the Editor in Chief of a fashion magazine and Ignis is his assistant.Noctis Lucis Caelum, nicknamed Prince Noctis due to his inheritance and charm, finds himself the new Editor in Chief of Raiment, Lucis's best-selling men's fashion magazine, after his father’s retirement. This newfound position forces him to give Raiment a much needed makeover with the help of some enigmatic employees.





	1. Fashion 101

**Author's Note:**

> The fashion magazine AU that no one asked for! Rating is mild for now but will go up in later chapters. Mostly focuses on Ignis and Noctis's relationship, but other characters are mentioned.

Chapter One –Fashion 101-

 

He certainly didn't get enough time to prepare, Noctis thought as he stared at his reflection in the massive window that spanned the entire wall of his not yet unpacked office. From it he could see the sprawling landscape of Insomnia, Lucis’s capitol city. He was about to attend his first board meeting as Editor in Chief of _Raiment_ , a luxury mens fashion magazine that’s been outselling the competition for decades. He put on his suit jacket, which cost more than a brand new car, as his thoughts wandered to his father, Regis Lucis Caelum, who had declined in health over the past few years. He put many sleepless nights into building his empire and there was immense pressure for Noctis to not only honor his legacy, but make a new one for himself. Despite not wanting to take on the responsibility so young, Noctis realized that it was his duty and did want to make his father proud, although he would never admit it. He agreed to take on the role, as his father spent more time out of the office to focus on his health and other investments. Noctis let out a sigh as his phone vibrated aggressively in his pocket no doubt signaling emails and texts addressed to the new Editor in Chief of Raiment. He was jolted by a sharp rapping at the door to his office. He adjusted his tie one more time before answering it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Caelum. It is a pleasure to officially meet you” A well-dressed man in glasses held out his hand which Noctis shook. “My name is Ignis Scientia; I've prepared some notes on today's meeting-"

 _Shit_. This was the attractive secretary that Noctis saw working for his father a few months ago.

"Sir…we should head down to the conference room soon. I brought you some coffee and can brief you on the way"

Noctis was staring at this man's pristinely pressed shirt and meticulously styled hair and- he snapped out of it when Ignis held out a cup of coffee in his direction.

"Uh thanks. Let’s go," was all he could muster. Good enough for now, he thought. Noctis knew he had an “introverted and cold” reputation amongst people in the office anyways. He grabbed the coffee from Ignis and drank some of it hesitantly. He was picky. It had a modest amount of cream and sugar which pleased him. They started walking towards the conference room. "So are you like my assistant or something?" Noctis asked.

"I’m terribly sorry for not making that clear earlier…yes and no. I've been nominated for the position by Sir Regis, but ultimately it is up to you if you would like to hire me officially.” Ignis drank some of his own coffee.

Noctis vaguely remembered his father talking about promoting his secretary because of his “unwavering devotion and incredible work ethic.” He could hear his father’s words echo in the recesses of his brain. Noctis took a long sip of his coffee to act like he was debating hiring this clearly qualified, and, handsome man as his personal assistant.

"Sure why not?"

"Really? I assure you I am qualified. I've been here for almost a year and-"

"My dad bragged about you all the time. Trust me, if you can handle him, I'm sure you can handle just about anything, even me."

Ignis smiled at the compliment. “Thank you sir. You are in capable hands, I assure you.”

The conference room was down the hall from Noctis's office and past some other workspaces. Noctis had always admired the modern décor of the office. Sleek desks ornamented with the finest computers money could buy. Floor to ceiling windows with a view of the city that only the Caelum family can afford. It was all his responsibility now.

He entered the room to what he was sure would become familiar faces. Ignis handed him a notebook before he sat down. He greeted those in attendance.

“I am honored to work with you all as we usher in a new era for Raiment.” Noctis avoided the gazes that fell upon him and took a deep breath before continuing. “What I lack in experience I make up for in my dedication to this magazine. I grew up with Raiment; I’ve read every issue and I come to you all with new ideas to make the magazine the best it can possibly be.” He sat down and sank slightly into the plush conference chair. Noctis looked at the notebook Ignis handed him. He read over Ignis’s notes written in neat lettering and wondered how much time Ignis spent on them; they reminded him of the study guides he would make himself in college, except these were actually helpful.

“Thank you all for coming. Let us proceed with today’s meeting.” Noctis didn’t know what to say after that, but was relieved that the others in the room enjoyed talking and comfortably continued the discussion of Raiment’s past, present and future. Sales figures, press events, and discussions of the magazines aesthetic direction were discussed. The meeting adjourned on a solid note and Noctis felt like he could keep up with everything. He finished jotting down his notes and thanking everyone before heading over to his assistant in the back of the room. He noticed that there was a young man talking with Ignis enthusiastically about something as he walked over.

“Sir, I’d like to introduce you to Prompto Argentum, director of photography. I’m sure you’ve seen his work in some of the previous editorials?” The blonde approached Noctis.

“It’s so great to meet you!” Prompto was full of energy as he shook Noctis’s hand.

“Oh yeah I think I follow your Instagram? Really cool stuff.”

Prompto looked shocked. “R-really? You think it's good?? Thanks man- uh, sir.”

“It's fine,” Noctis laughed. “Everyone is being so formal. I’m really not used to it.” He did feel out of place despite being dressed meticulously; he had no idea what he was doing. “I really like your chocobo photos. They’re my favorite animal.”

“Seriously? They get the least amount of likes even though I work really hard on lining the shot up.” Prompto pouted as he thought about it.

They chatted for a little longer and exchanged numbers with the promise of grabbing a drink after work sometime. Noctis looked over to his assistant who was having a nice conversation with some of the others in attendance. He excused himself as most of the people exited the conference room.

The Editor in Chief just wanted to relax in his office after a grueling first meeting. He logged in to his computer and wound up getting lost in a stream of emails. Ignis brought him lunch earlier, as well as more coffee. He didn’t know if it was just the food that Ignis brought, but he found himself looking forward to more interactions with Ignis. He stopped daydreaming about his assistant and got back to work.

By the time he looked at a clock it was well past 6. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, glad that he had taken his suit jacket off after the meeting in favor of more comfort. He looked at the mess he’s made of his new space. His desk had papers haphazardly scattered all over it and his pile of documents to look over was steadily getting closer to reaching the ceiling. He stepped out of his office to see that the building was almost completely empty. Save for a few people typing away at their desktops. He found himself wandering towards Ignis, who was one of the few still working. Noctis smiled to himself as he noticed there was a well-loved mug as well as 3 disposable cups presumably from some café in the city littering his workspace that was still mostly unpacked.

"It seems we have both gotten lost in our work after today's meeting." The corner of Ignis’s mouth hinted at a smile. He was still looking at his computer, the screen reflecting in his glasses. Noctis could see that his eyes looked tired.

"Tell me about it."

“Are you heading out for the night, sir?”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.”

“Then I shall take my leave as well. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” Ignis drank the rest of the coffee in his mug, turned off his computer

“Hey Ignis”

“Yes?”

“Get some sleep tonight”

“No promises” Ignis flashed a smile that made Noctis’s heart beat faster.

Noctis bid his assistant farewell for the night, not being able to get the image of his smile out of his brain.


	2. First Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis learns of Raiment's special partnership with a difficult to handle client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiming on updating this about once a week!

Chapter 2 -First Issues-

 

Noctis managed to wake up at a decent time and drove to the office, which was only about a fifteen minute commute from his apartment. The crisp air of mid winter’s morning did little to wake him up. He tried his best, but couldn’t suppress the yawns that kept escaping his mouth. By the time he got inside and up the elevator his stomach was growling. He let out a sigh as the door opened with a ding.

“Good morning,” Ignis greeted Noctis with a warm smile. He was sitting at his desk, newly unpacked belongings now decorating its surface, poring over a couple pages in a thick black book that looked like a planner of sorts. “My apologies for not having your coffee this morning. I was thinking we could use a change of scenery and grab a bite to eat as we go over the schedule for this week?” Ignis looked up from the book at Noctis.

“That sounds great.”

“Glad we are in agreement.” Ignis put his laptop in its case and then into a satchel along with his phone and planner. He put his jacket and gloves on and walked with Noctis out of the building.

“Do you…have any hobbies? Besides assisting people?” Noctis began. He cursed internally for asking such a stupid question. 

“Of course. I’d be curious as to what you think I’m into.”

He didn’t expect that response at all.

“Let’s see…you look smart maybe you like to read?”

“It’s the glasses, isn’t it?” They both laughed.

They enjoyed small talk in the elevator and Noctis thanked the Astrals that it wasn’t too awkward despite the fact that he barely knew his assistant.

Noctis began walking towards the chain coffee shop that he would visit sometimes and Ignis gently steered him the opposite direction by placing a hand on his back. Noctis opened his mouth to question him,

“Hey aren’t we-“

“Ah ah ah, this way.” Noctis could’ve sworn that his assistant winked at him as he led them to their breakfast location. It was a small café about three blocks from their office tucked away between two buildings it had a modest brick exterior and rustic feeling interior. The rugged black sign read “Ebony” in gold lettering. The door jingled as they walked in to the establishment. Noctis immediately noticed that it smelled fantastic, like coffee and fresh baked bread. His stomach grumbled.

The baristas seemed to already know what Ignis wanted, as they prepared his drink quickly and eyed Noctis curiously. He ordered for the both of them, thanked the workers and tipped them generously.

Noctis grabbed a table for them near the window. He was slightly nervous that his assistant took care of the food and drink order, but it _was_ kind of his job.

“First things first, I’ve emailed my calendar for the upcoming weeks to you. If you should need anything I gave you my cell number as well.”

“I hope this is for a work phone.”

Ignis chuckled. His laugh was effortless. Noctis noticed that he had freckles and his eyes sparkled when he laughed. He wanted to make him laugh more.   

Their food and coffee arrived shortly.

It seemed as if they both got omelets. Noctis skeptically poked at his with a fork. He noticed that Ignis was biting his lip and- smiling?

“There aren’t any vegetables hiding in there, don’t worry.”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, who was focused on his own omelet.

“Ah, they must have done a good job briefing you about how picky I am.”

“They did an _eggcelent_ job.”

Noctis couldn’t believe his ears. Before he could groan Ignis began talking:

“Unfortunately, this week has quite a lot going on,” he frowned as he looked closer at his planner. “This will be the first issue with your name on it, so there is a bit of pressure to make it…good.”

Noctis felt extremely nervous hearing it put so blatantly. Deep down he knew that there were high expectations being placed on his shoulders and if he failed to meet them...well, he didn’t want to entertain those thoughts just yet. They made his stomach twist and turn into knots.

His assistant had a serious expression on his face as he looked Noctis in the eyes. “I have no doubt we can make this issue one of the best in Raiment’s history, because we’re a team.”

Noctis didn’t know how he could give out that look for free. He looked back down at his planner.

“Firstly, this week, we have to coordinate a layout for one of the most valuable companies that advertise in Raiment. They’re a cosmetics brand that have a range of luxury perfumes and cologne. They’ve made scents with celebrities before, but this time around they have a huge collaboration with Ardyn Izunia.” Ignis drank some of his coffee.

“You mean the actor that always plays the bad guy in those popular action movies?”  Noctis added 3 packets of sugar to his coffee.

Ignis nodded.

“His personal relationship with Raiment has been…turbulent at best, but we must make this work for the sake of this company’s future partnership with us.”  Ignis finished as his serious expression turned into more of a frown.

Clearly there was company drama surrounding this whole state of affairs and Noctis decided to do his own digging later.

There was a buzz in his pocket and Noctis pulled out his phone to look over the schedule Ignis sent.

“Uh, what is this timeslot that is everyday around two??”

“Oh you mean the _Editor’s revision session_?”  Ignis had a smug look on his face.

“Um yeah. That.”

“I scheduled a block of your day where no one is to bother you. Think of it as some much needed peace and quiet.”

Noctis could kiss this man. Well, he wanted to, but he wasn’t going to, not yet.

“You really thought of everything didn’t you?”

“It is my job,” he joked.

They both ate and enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the café.

“Do you have any _issues_ with your schedule? The most pressing matter is dealing with Mr. Izunia, then moving into the rest of the issue.”

Noctis frowned and looked at his phone one more time.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Shall we head back?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Iggy!” The director of photography greeted Noctis’s assistant with a pat on the back. “How’s it goin with his royal highness?” Prompto looked genuinely concerned.

“We just got back from Ebony and he's in a meeting currently. It is going brilliantly, just a packed schedule, as I’m sure yours is with the shoots that you have to be at.” Ignis took his glasses off for a second to rub his tired eyes.

“You’re tellin’ me. I’ve been in meetings all morning. It’s been insane. This Ardyn guy,” Prompto lowered his voice, “is _such_ a handful. He gives me the heebie jeebies.” He shivered.

“You’ve spoken with him?”

“Nope. Only through his assistant’s secretary Aranea… something. She seems alright, but his requests for his spread in the magazine are just plain weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hey, specs,” There was a tall man behind him, he could feel it.

“Good afternoon, Gladio.”

“Hey, Gladio. How are ya?”

“Y’know, just wearing this expensive-ass outfit for a fitting.” Gladio was one of the models that would star in many of _Raiment_ ’s shoots and because of this, has formed a bond with the Executive photographer. When Ignis first met him, he was intimidated by his height and muscular build, but they soon became friends. Sometimes they even went to the gym together.      

“It looks kinda silly,” Prompto joked.

“Hey, this silly outfit is worth more than all the cameras you own.”

“C’mon I didn’t mean it! You can make anything look good. I’m kinda jealous.”

Ignis chuckled seeing the two of them banter. Stress was high in the office, but he could count on his friends to make things feel a little more normal.

“How’s Regis’s son? Is he a royal pain in the-”

“ _Gladio_.” He scolded the model “Not painful at all. Not even a dull ache.”

“I’d like to see if you feel the same a week from now.” He nudged Ignis playfully. 

Ignis let out an exasperated sigh. He quite enjoyed being around Noctis, more than he expected to. He chatted with his friends a while longer until his phone started vibrating with notifications.  It was going to be a very busy week. 


	3. Shoot Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After observing a photoshoot in the city, Noctis meets with a difficult client and struggles with his own shortcomings.

Chapter three –Shoot me-

Noctis’s first week as Editor in Chief went by in a flash. His days were a whirlwind of designer clothes, paperwork, phone calls, meetings, and frequent interruptions from Ignis. He didn’t mind the last part, though. Just as he was contemplating which letterhead to use for an invitation to industry clientele, there was a rapping at his door. By now, he could tell that it was Ignis just by the sound of his knock. He got up to open it, instead of his usual “come in” yelled from his desk. He found Ignis standing there, hand still raised as if he would knock again. He froze for a second and went straight to adjusting his glasses that were already perfectly positioned on his nose.  

“Hey Ignis. What’s up?”

“Care to join me for a little excursion? Prompto is supervising a shoot in the city. It may be good experience for both of us?”

“Count me in. I could use some time outta here.” Noctis put on his jacket. 

His assistant nodded and they set off, the chill of winter hitting Noctis in the face as soon as they stepped outside. He rubbed his hands together for warmth as Ignis raised his hand to hail them a cab, whilst taking a phone call. Always working, Noctis thought. He looked at his assistants profile as the city passed by through the cab window taking note of the leather gloves Ignis wore with his winter attire and how there was just one unruly hair not gelled up away from his forehead. His assistant shifted his position slightly making Noctis extra aware of the fact that they were awfully close in the backseat of the tiny cab. Their knees touched and he could smell his cologne, which was subtle, like faint vanilla and amber. Noctis refreshed his emails on his phone to distract himself and so that he could stop staring. Ignis finished his call just as they reached their destination.  

The location was similar to a warehouse on the inside, but with photography equipment strewn about. Their footsteps echoed as they walked into the massive space. Some models were sitting off to the side chatting on their break as the shoot took place on set.

“Hey big guy don’t let the clothes wear you.” Prompto joked at one of the models.

“I’d like to see you try posing in this.”

Prompto turned to face Noctis, “That’s Gladio. He’s a lot to handle,” he said in between his camera going off.

Gladio faked looking offended at Prompto’s comment.

“Just kidding. His agency’s been working with _Raiment_ for a while now.”

More flashbulbs going off. “We got it.” Prompto gave a thumbs up to the others on set signaling the next part of the shoot.

He went over to a monitor to look at some of the photos he had just taken. Ignis was off set taking another phone call, his hand on his hip. It seemed like he was mostly listening. He had a look of disdain on his pretty face as he hung up his cell and walked over to Noctis.

“What is it?” Noctis furrowed his brow.

“Mr. Izunia requests an audience with you.” Ignis ran his hand through his styled hair. He almost looked

nervous, Noctis thought.

“ _The_ Ardyn Izunia?? I’m warning you he seems like a total creep.” Prompto chimed in from a few feet away as he was fiddling with his camera.

“Prompto, he is a very important client,” Ignis scolded him “although I do believe it is best to exercise caution when dealing with him.”

“See what a mean. Total creep.”

“Where and when do I have to meet this guy?”

“Your lunch meeting for tomorrow rescheduled.” Ignis was looking at his phone.

Noctis groaned. They got back to the office after the shoot wrapped up, but only after stopping for more coffee; Ignis insisted it was his treat. He also insisted that they walk back because ‘it is only a couple of blocks’ and ‘walking is good for one’s health and wellbeing’. They walked alongside each other back to the office on the busy streets of downtown insomnia. Whenever Noctis would stray due to the crowd, Ignis would guide him back with a gloved hand.

“Sir, do you go out and explore the city often?” Ignis’s hand rested lightly on Noctis’s back as they were navigating a dense crowd.

“Not really. I’m a stay at home kind of guy.” He looked over at Ignis, “You?”

Ignis thought a bit before responding. “I can see the merits of both.” He got shoved into Noctis by someone who was clearly in a hurry to be somewhere. He adjusted his glasses, a nervous habit. “Maybe I prefer a quiet evening at home.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was the day of Noctis’s meeting with Ardyn. He had been dreading it ever since he found out he was meeting with him. He thought that meeting Ignis at Ebony before they went in to the office would calm his nerves, but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Something troubling you, sir?” Noctis could feel his assistant’s eyes on him as he looked over the baked goods.

Noctis’s tie felt like it was about to choke him. He loosened it slightly and took a deep breath. He just registered that Ignis had said something to him. He looked over at his assistant, who wore a worried expression on his face, but tried to cover it up with a smile.

“I’m fine.” Noctis was debating between getting a cinnamon roll or a muffin.  The smell of fresh baked bread and other treats that usually made his stomach growl caused it to twist and turn; he decided he would just get coffee. Deep down he knew he felt anxious because he doubted his ability to handle the situation with Ardyn, but he was bad at confronting his feelings. People rarely asked if there was something bothering him, so he was a little caught off guard by Ignis’s concern. 

 

 

* * *

 

Noctis decided to drive to Ardyn’s meeting place. It was a couple miles away; too far to walk and he really didn’t want to get a cab. It was a restaurant that Noctis had been to before, but when he arrived there were no patrons inside.

“Noctis Caelum. Truly a pleasure to meet you” Ardyn greeted him with a flourish.

“Great to meet you too.” Noctis shook his hand.

“The paparazzi would have a field day with our little meeting. I rented out the restaurant to ensure none of those rats bother us.” That was considerate of him.

Noctis thanked him, he did think that the media was annoying, even more so after his new position at Raiment.

“Excuse me for being presumptuous, but aren’t you a bit…inexperienced in this business?”

“Yeah...” Noctis said hesitantly.

“Regis thought you were ready? Intriguing. You know, this business has a way of weeding the weak out.” His tone was condescending, but he was smiling as he talked.

Noctis thought that it was extremely unsettling.

“The business does seem cutthroat. So…was there a specific reason you wanted to meet today?” Noctis tried to look assertive. He had no Idea what Ardyn wanted, but he wasn’t about to let him walk all over him. He straightened his posture. His hand making a fist as it rested on his thigh.

“Mostly curiosity,” Ardyn hummed. “I wanted to assess if you were capable of producing something for my layout in _Raiment._ I think I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself.”

“Thank you. I will work hard with my team to ensure an excellent layout for your cologne.”

“Excellent Noctis. I am thrilled to be working with you. But, if you don’t deliver,” Ardyn’s smile disappeared, “There will be consequences.”

Noctis didn’t know how he should process his encounter with Ardyn. He was just some rich pompous celebrity, right? Nothing too personal. However much he tried to convince himself it was nothing, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He sat in the regalia for a couple minutes as he reflected on the meeting, the humming of its engine filling the silence. His shrill ringtone interrupted his thoughts. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now, his stamina depleted by the meeting, but he answered regardless.

“How did it go?”

He was so grateful that it was just Ignis.  

“It went okay.” He began to drive back to the office. “I’ll be back soon. Traffic shouldn’t be that bad.”

“Be careful. See you in a bit.”

Noctis hung up, avoiding the other notification on his phone that showed up, and tried to calm his nerves during his drive back.

Ignis was at his computer typing up an email when Noctis returned.

“Can I grab you lunch?”

“Not hungry.” Noctis said a little too harshly than he would’ve liked and retreated to his office. Several minutes later there was a knock on his door.  

“It’s just me.” Ignis stepped into his office holding a few papers. “It turns out that Mr. Izunia’s conflict with raiment goes deeper than I initially thought,”

Noctis had been meaning to look into it.

“I have reason to believe that he blames your family for sullying his career.”

“Yeah I kinda got that he hated me by the meeting we had.” Noctis fiddled with a pen that was on his desk.

“We will proceed carefully. I’m afraid of what this man is capable of.”

Noctis nodded.

“Sir-“

“You know you can call me Noctis, right?”

“Apologies, Noctis. Mr. Izunia’s absurd drama aside, how are you feeling?”

“I’m as good as I can be, I guess.”

“You sounded rattled on the phone. As a matter of fact, you’ve seemed a bit nervous all day.” Ignis sat down across from Noctis and looked him in the eyes.

Noctis looked at a paper on his desk, avoiding eye contact with his assistant.

“Could I trouble you with a suggestion?”

Noctis nodded. He felt defeated.

“I’ll finish up work here and will call you if I run into any issues. You could use some rest.”

Noctis felt guilty leaving the rest of the work for Ignis.

“Ignis…are you sure?”

Ignis nodded.  Noctis thanked him one more time before departing. It was around 2 in the afternoon. He drove to his apartment and immediately toed off his dress shoes in the entranceway and removed his jacket before flopping onto his unmade bed. It felt like he was running away from his problems, but a nap sounded heavenly to him. 

 

* * *

 

“Where’s your boss?” Gladio approached Ignis’s desk. “Leavin’ all the hard stuff for you to finish?”

Normally Ignis would humor him, but he really didn’t want to joke around today. “He got shaken up by Mr. Izunia.” He frowned, still absorbed in his work.

“You have to stop babying him, you know.” Gladio crossed his arms.

Ignis stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. “It’s my job to-“

“It’s your job to be his assistant not his goddamn babysitter.”

“Gladio…I’ve been meaning to talk to you about him.” Ignis sighed.

“C’mon we’re getting you some coffee before we talk. You look exhausted and I want all the gory details.”

They went to the closest coffee place they could find, not Ebony, to Ignis’s dismay.

“Okay Iggy tell me what’s really going on.”

“I can’t tell if it’s because I’ve been spending a lot of time around him, but something feels different. I feel happier than I have in the past...”

Gladio raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Uh oh. You like him.”

Ignis took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh man Iggy...You wanna fuck your boss.”

Ignis choked on his coffee. “Gladio. Language!”

Gladio clapped him on the back grinning from ear to ear. “Good luck courting the prince.” He teased.


	4. Smells Like Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad smelling cologne and a fashion show cause Noctis some stress, but not as much as his realization of the crush that he's formed on his executive assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ass is on fire because I am literally leaving the country in 2 days so I thought I should update this.

Chapter 4-Smells Like Trouble -

Light flooded into Noctis’s penthouse apartment. His body felt warmth from the rays of sun cascading over his bed and the fluffy comforter that he was engulfed in. There was truly no better place on earth, he thought. He hugged the comforter close and settled in for a nap, until his text notification chimed. It was a message from Prompto. He felt himself dozing off again before he could respond to it. When he awoke, he wasn’t entirely sure what time it was, but the sky was dark and he could see the glimmering lights of Insomnia’s skyline contrasted against it. He rummaged under his pillow, where his phone usually crept during naps, and once he found it the screen brightly displayed his notifications and the time, 11:43.

He finally read the text from Prompto.

_Hey! Iggy’s real worried about you. He paced around the office on his break…_

There were a few panicked emojis at the end.

 _Shit_. He felt guilty about leaving early and now he felt even worse. He immediately opened up Ignis’s contact and began to type a message to him.

_Thanks for today. I was having a moment, I’m sorry for worrying you._

He looked at it one more time before hitting send. He didn’t even know if Ignis would be up at this hour, but he imagined that he never slept, probably due to all the coffee he drinks at work. There was a ding from his phone.

_Noctis, I am glad to hear from you. Are you feeling better?_

He smiled at the screen when he saw that Ignis replied. Why was he smiling? He wasn’t some teenager texting their crush he was…just texting his attractive assistant, very late at night.

_I’m good. Did you survive without me?_

Noctis was responding quickly, but he didn’t really care, he just enjoyed talking to Ignis. He waited for his assistant to respond.

_Barely held on without our fearless leader (everything went according to schedule)_

 Noctis smiled. He saw that Ignis was still typing.

_Get some sleep, Noct._

He read the text again. _Noct._ He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He burrowed deeper into his blankets clutching his phone.

_You too, Iggy._

* * *

 

Noctis admired Ignis’s printed dress shirt. Was that leopard, or cheetah? He didn’t know, but he did know that his assistant managed to make the gaudy print look expensive and fashionable, even if it was anything but. Ignis was hauling a cardboard box into one of the board rooms as Noctis trailed behind.

“This is the PR package that Mr. Izunia sent to us.” Ignis opened the box unceremoniously and removed a series of booklets talking about scent profiles, as well as a mysterious vial of liquid.

“This is his cologne?” Noctis picked up the bottle, which looked like it could double as a weapon, “It’s called _Daemon_? Sounds delightful.” He sprayed a healthy amount in the air.

 Ignis tried his absolute best not to breathe in. Noctis started coughing immediately.

“It’s subtle.” Ignis wheezed.

Noctis’s coughing fit was replaced with laughter.

“What are we supposed to do with this?” He set the bottle down and backed away from it.

“Any ideas come to mind?”

“That’s it!” Ignis’s eyes lit up.

“What?”

“Rotten wood. It smells like rotten wood. I was having a bit of trouble placing the scent.” He scrunched up his nose slightly to show his disagreement with the smell.

Noctis frowned. The cologne smelled _horrendous_ and they had to put together a stunning layout or else their future partnership with this very important company could be no more. Noctis was really starting to feel the pressure. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

“What kind of person would wear this cologne?” He mused aloud as he kicked his feet up onto his desk.

“Someone who wants to be…noticed.”

“Then let’s do something attention grabbing?” Noctis suggested. 

“I’m more for simplicity myself.”

“Maybe when you come out with your cologne we can do a subtle layout.” Noctis joked.

The two of them tossed around ideas for a couple hours before they called Prompto for help. They felt drained and were in desperate need of a more artistic mind. Prompto showed up as soon as he could, he was already in the area for work. He walked in in his ‘work clothes’ which, unlike Ignis or Noctis, consisted of distressed jeans and a vest, that was probably customized, with patches and studs adorning the surface. He could get away with it due to his chipper disposition and creative aura.

“Alright, I’m at your service. Whoa…you guys smell kinda like a campfire?” He was hauling in some heavy looking photography equipment.

Noctis had hoped that the smell wouldn’t linger, but this was just his luck. He would have to get his clothes dry cleaned immediately.  

Prompto set his things down and took a close look at Ignis and Noctis’s collective notes as if he were inspecting art at a gallery. His hand was on his chin and his eyes squinted as he contemplated what they had come up with, which was a mix of genuine ideas and Noctis making fun of Ardyn.

“Well I don’t think ‘bleh’ and then a frowny face is gonna sell it.” Prompto looked at Noctis who had a frown plastered to his face. “That being said, I think this idea of really showcasing the bottle and its appearance is a good idea. The packaging is…kinda scary, but it is cool.”

Prompto picked up the bottle, which was deep red and black, jagged and sharp. He took out a tablet and started roughly sketching potential ideas.

“It’s important to make sure that the layout is representing the cosmetics company as well as highlighting Mr. Izunia’s…eccentricity.” Ignis was thinking aloud as Prompto worked. Noctis admired the way Ignis could politely insult his enemy and he smiled to himself, they really were a good team. He dwelled on that thought. Ignis truly was the perfect man for the job. He was levelheaded, hardworking, and, most importantly, patient.

An hour later no semblance of creative energy remained. Prompto felt like he had more than enough to share with his team though, which was a huge relief to Noctis. They decided to call it a day and go home for the night.

Snow was melting outside, but the cold still stung after dark. The three of them walked out together. Noctis and Ignis waved goodbye to Prompto, who parked elsewhere and began to walk together to their cars.

“Have any fun plans this weekend?” Noctis asked his assistant, trying to make small talk. Ignis seemed slightly caught off guard; the click of their shoes on pavement filling the silence as Noctis waited for his response.

“Not quite. Unless you consider reading gossip columns and trend reports fun.” His voice sounded tired. Noctis took a mental note to tell him to take more breaks during the workday, or force him to. Noctis stopped in his tracks.

 “I just remembered. I got invited to a fashion show tomorrow. Wanna come with? Don’t worry it wouldn’t be a work thing for you…just a fun night out?” He looked at Ignis trying to gauge his reaction.

He wasn’t going to lie, he had thought about inviting Ignis when the initial invitation came along, but he was too nervous. He knew little about his assistant, but he could admit to himself that he thought Ignis was very attractive, and the thought of spending more time with him was…very appealing.

“Would I be allowed? I-I’ve got nothing to wear…” Ignis furrowed his brow. Noctis could see logistics running through his head. 

“Of course you’re allowed, and don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of it.” Noctis smirked. A designer had just sent him some suit jackets that needed to be tailored, but should fit the taller man just fine. “Text me your address I’ll pick you up at 5?” Ignis nodded. Noctis noticed that there was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

The suit jacket ended up being a little tight on Ignis, which was absolutely not a problem, at all, Noctis thought. He seemed a little self-conscious adjusting the collar of his dress shirt in the mirror

“I’m not quite sure…” His brows were furrowed as he stared at his reflection. Noctis wondered if he knew how attractive he looked.

“You look great, really. You might even steal the spotlight.”

Ignis’s face was slightly flushed at that comment. Noctis worried if he had just said something that he shouldn’t have. Ignis straightened his perfectly positioned collar again before nodding and they both headed out to the event.

The show was not one that drew an incredibly large audience, to Noctis’s relief and dismay. On one hand, it wouldn’t be that overwhelming dealing with paparazzi and press at a smaller engagement, but on the other hand, this means that he was one of the higher profile guests in attendance. He tugged at his collar slightly feeling very warm all of the sudden. Noctis knew that most of the attention would be on him. The news of him taking over Raiment and the anticipation of his first issue were hot topics among fashion enthusiasts. 

When they walked in Ignis looked very out of his element. Noctis began to feel worried about him as his facial expression was somewhere between fear and panic.

“Forgive me, I haven’t had eyes on me like this in a while” he fussed with his shirt cuffs.

“Ignis you look fine, you’ve got no reason to worry.” He tried giving a reassuring smile. He almost said 'Iggy', but stopped himself. Not yet, the man seemed nervous enough. 

They took their seats, which were in the front row, thanks to Noctis’s status.

The show was short, but impressive. Noctis was interested in fashion, despite his everyday attire that was black on black on black. He enjoyed looking at the boxy silhouettes and artistic styling that these events boasted. This time, though, he looked at Ignis whose eyes were glued to the runway carefully and quietly taking it all in. He looked like some kind of beautiful marble sculpture that would be displayed in a museum. It was as if he were jotting down notes in his head for every new model that stepped out on the catwalk. Ignis was always in work mode. Noctis smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the show, which was winding down.    

The designer appeared to thank all who came to see their work and the audience mingled before they started filing out. Noctis found himself getting stopped by a couple journalists on the way out, but he made quick work of them as he led Ignis through the crowd.

“Aren’t you expected at the afterparty?” Ignis frowned in Noctis’s direction. Cameras were going off behind them, no doubt snapping photos of other high profile guests.  

“Nah it’s alright,” Noctis leaned in a little closer to Ignis “aren’t you starving?” He flashed a smile as he led them away from the venue onto the dimly lit streets. They searched for a restaurant or bar that was open late and Ignis took the lead leaving Noctis slightly behind him.

“Hey Ignis…you kinda walk like those models.” Noctis thought out loud.

Ignis made a noise that sounded like a cough and slowed down so that they were walking side by side.

“Apologies for taking long strides, sir” He sounded serious, but Noctis could see that he was smiling.

“Thanks for coming tonight...Iggy.”

"You make good company, Noct." 


	5. Spring Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the spring issue of Raiment are underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence! I have a ton written for this story, but editing it has been tedious. Life has also been hectic recently! I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter.

Chapter 5-Spring Issues -

After working with him for a couple weeks, Noctis noticed that his assistant had two distinct looks. One was very polished; tailored suit with a perfectly wrinkle-free dress shirt, shoes that sparkled, a tie that was tightly knotted at his throat, and suspenders. This look was luxurious. He wanted Ignis to wine and dine him at the finest restaurant in Insomnia when he was wearing this.

His other look was more unkempt. He rolled up his sleeves, didn’t wear a suit jacket, and his shirt was usually unbuttoned to expose his neck and just the slightest hint of his chest. This outfit made Noctis want to sleep with him. He could see himself unbuttoning his shirt more and-

“Noct? You’re here early.”

“H-hey.”

Ignis was sporting his unkempt look. Noctis bit his lip. He focused on the open binders and notebooks on his desk to pretend like he wasn’t just daydreaming about doing questionable things to his assistant. Ignis set a cup of coffee down on Noctis’s desk. Nodding in appreciation, Noctis took a sip. He raised his eyebrows at his cup; The coffee tasted bad- no _awful_ today. He frowned for a moment registering what had just happened to his taste buds. He glanced at his assistant to see him frown at his own cup of coffee.

“Apologies, I must have mixed them up.”  

Ignis casually took a sip of the correct beverage. Noctis watched as his lips covered where his were moments before and his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know why he had become so hot and bothered recently around Ignis. Was it because of their distant work relationship becoming somewhat closer due to the events Noctis dragged him out to? Or was it because he noticed that his button-down shirt was just one button away from being inappropriate. He wasn’t sure, but he knew that it was getting harder to be around the other man, which was definitely a bad sign considering the level of professionalism he had to maintain at work.

"Now then, since we are properly caffeinated, I'd like to show you something." Ignis said as he led Noctis into one of the board rooms which was flooded with light coming in from the massive windows. Noctis had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.  

" _Romance_." Ignis announced.  

Noctis almost choked on his coffee.

"That is the theme of _Raiment_ ’s spring issue. It will feature date ideas, relationship advice, the likes of which are usually seen in a magazine like _Oracle_ , but geared towards our primary audience."

Noctis had a wary expression on his face, not totally buying what Ignis was pitching (or forced to pitch).

“What we have here are some sample images of key motifs the visual team has been working to include.”

There were poster boards with images attached to them, the magazine in skeletal form. Noctis thought it would be cheesy; hearts and the like, but it looked more elegant and modern focusing on the city of Insomnia and what it has to offer for couples. Imagery was prominently dark red, but remained vague- it looked like the concept was not fully formed- or Ignis wasn’t showing all of it to him.

“As you can see there isn’t really much here,” He paused as if he were searching for the correct words “the visual team has asked that they present the concept to you in full during your meeting with them.”

“Sounds good.” Noctis scanned over the somewhat empty looking display again one hand in his pocket the other holding his coffee, which was not doing such a great job at waking him up.

“There is one more thing…” Ignis broke the silence.

Noctis had a very bad feeling about whatever was coming next.

"...I may have suggested that you be our cover model seeing as you're the new face of _Raiment._ " He bit his lip waiting for Noctis’s response.

"Wait. What?"  Noctis set his coffee down. He couldn’t keep drinking it when everything Ignis had to say was making him almost choke. "I'm the face of the _romance_ edition??"

"Think of it more as your foray into the business." Ignis almost looked smug.

There were about one million thoughts rushing through Noctis’s head. He was used to getting his picture taken by paparazzi, but being on the cover of a magazine was uncharted territory. Usually Raiment would feature someone with at least a hint of modelling experience on the cover. On the other hand, it was Ignis’s idea, which he found strangely flattering. He crossed his arms and took a few steps back from the posters.

“Bear in mind that no decisions must be made right this moment. The visual team will explain their vision for the cover, and we shall proceed from there.”

Noctis swore that his assistant downed an entire cup of coffee in one graceful swig after briefing him. “I thought that Ardyn was enough of a hassle.” Noctis groaned. 

“I am sure that we will be dealing with him soon enough. Prompto and his team are sending the photos to us for approval soon.” Ignis tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash.

Noctis stared at the concept boards for the issue once more, almost studying them.

“Something on your mind?” Ignis’s voice broke up his thoughts.

“I think I will do the cover shoot…I have to own up to being in charge of this magazine.”

Ignis smiled, which made Noctis very aware of his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’m glad. You will surely be an attractive addition to Raiment’s list of cover models.”

Did Ignis want to give him a heart attack? He sounded so sincere it made a chill run down Noctis’s spine.

“I almost forgot. I asked Gladio to give you some modelling tips, if you would like them.”

Noctis picked up his neglected coffee cup assuming there were no more surprises. 

“I can use all the help I can get.”

* * *

 

Noctis met Gladio for brunch. He went into a longwinded story of his modeling career and Noctis, if he was being honest, zoned out for a good portion of it. He poked at his fancy French toast with his fork as Gladio animatedly described his early days as a model.

“Yeah a lot of other models gave me shit for getting this tattoo. There are a lot of nasty people in the business…almost gave up a few times.”

Noctis finished up his fourth mimosa as Gladio gestured to the ornate looking tattoo that was covering at least half of his arm.

“…Then I met Iggy and realized that there are good people in the business.”

Noctis immediately paid attention. His eyes widening and head turning Gladio’s way a little too quickly.

“Wait…Ignis was a model??” He put his fork down. The toast could wait.

“Yeah for like two seconds. Just to make ends meet in college.”

Noctis couldn’t wait to somehow bring this new information up to his assistant.

“You know Iggy really respects you. You’re all he talks about.” Gladio started attacking his plate of food, which seemed like it took up half the table.

“I’m sorry that must get really annoying.”

“Tell me about it. Always going on about his time with you.” Gladio ate a whole pancake in one bite.

“Yeah. Sorry…”

“But, you don’t seem like an asshole, just treat him right, okay? Don’t break his heart or anything.” Gladio punched Noctis in the shoulder playfully.

“Are those your modelling tips?”

Gladio laughed. 

* * *

 

It was the day of Noctis’s shoot.

To his relief, Prompto was supervising the affair. He admired the photographer’s eye for detail and could practically feel the excitement radiating from him as he walked on set.

“So, I think we can get some really cool shots that will be visually striking without making you uncomfortable. let’s get you into wardrobe buddy!” He pat Noctis on the back playfully.

The head stylist had about 3 rolling racks of clothing waiting for Noctis when he walked over. Ignis arrived just as he was buttoning the jacket of a black three piece. Noctis heard Ignis stifle a gasp by coughing. It seemed as if the man’s calm façade had finally been broken, even if just for a moment. Noctis smirked to himself.

“Excellent. The suit fits nicely. I was a bit worried when the tailor called to confirm your measurements.” Ignis crossed his arms as he examined what Noctis had on.

"Wait, You know my _measurements_???"

"There's a lot that I know about you, your highness, like how you lie about being 6 feet tall."

Noctis felt his face warm up at his assistants use of his nickname. Ignis was the one smirking now.    

 Earlier in the week the visual team had described the whole ordeal using words like “luxuriously romantic” and “sensual yet sophisticated” Noctis didn’t think that he fit any of those descriptions, but he was ready to fake it as best he could.

He stood in front of the camera to take a couple of test shots before hair and makeup put more stuff on his face and product in his hair.

“Hmm...maybe we could have you loosen the tie?”

Noctis did so- and locked eyes with Ignis.

“Excellent keep looking into the distance like that.” Prompto cheered him on as shutter sounds rang out and Noctis wanted to disappear. Ignis gave him a smile, which was probably supposed to make him feel better, but made him more anxious instead. There were several set changes, the last of which featured a ridiculous amount of real roses as the backdrop.

“Hey Prompto, couldn’t they just edit in some roses in post?” Prompto’s shutter went off a few times before he answered.

“Yeah, but we like to use the real deal especially in cover shoots.”

Noctis crinkled his nose as the scent permeated the air around him.

 _Raiment_ ’s Editor in Chief was about to pass out from missing his usual “editors revision session”, or as he calls it “naptime”, that Ignis planned into his day. He felt like he was going to fall asleep standing up when suddenly Prompto’s was gesturing for everyone to wrap up.   

“How does it feel to be a supermodel,” Prompto chuckled “you really did great out there. Took direction better than 90% of the people I photograph.”

Noctis smiled and thanked Prompto and the rest of the crew, trying his best not to yawn, when he realized that his assistant was nowhere in sight. He looked at his phone sure enough there was a text:

_ Meet me at the coffee shop down the street from your shoot? I have a few documents for you. _

* * *

 

Ignis was standing outside in a winter coat that was buttoned up over his office attire. 

“I trust that the shoot finished well? I’m sorry for leaving during the wrap up. I had to take some calls from the office.”

“It’s cool. I understand.” Noctis shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Also, I know this was a difficult week for you. But you did an excellent job.” Ignis held out a small paper bag. Noctis looked inside to see that it contained pastries. They looked far too good to be store-bought. Such a kind gesture was something that Noctis wasn’t familiar with.  It was so selfless, so Ignis.  

“Thanks.” Was all that he could muster before Ignis handed him a few work related documents to take home and examine.

They parted ways and the chill in the air made Noctis shove his hands deeper into his coat as he glanced over his shoulder to see Ignis’s retreating figure. He turned around and started lightly jogging back to him his polished dress shoes clicking against the pavement.

“Iggy. Let’s find a place to enjoy these...together.” He held up the pastry bag and gestured for Ignis to follow him. 


End file.
